The present invention relates to a clinical thermometer and, more particularly, to an electronic clinical thermometer for selectively outputting an actually measured temperature or a prediction temperature obtained by predicting a thermal equilibrium temperature between a temperature sensing member and an object.
In the conventional electronic clinical thermometer, a thermal equilibrium (balanced) temperature is predicted to thereby output the possible temperature of an object before the balanced condition between a temperature sensing member and the object is actually attained. However, for example, when temperature accuracy of the thermometer is exactly determined, the temperature of a sample, say, water must be actually measured. In the conventional thermometer, the temperature measurement accuracy therefore cannot be checked exactly. The conventional thermometer thus cannot provide an actual temperature.